Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling
by Dragonknight94
Summary: a whole year has passed for the signers and Yusei can't go a day without thinking of Akiza. As he confesses an obstacle stands in his way. will he confess and save the city at the same time?
1. The Crimson Dragon?

Hey everyone here is a latest fan-fic from my side and I hope u all enjoy it

this is y first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfic and im free to all reviews good and bad

* * *

>I hope everyone enjoys it :)<p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 1: The Crimson Dragon?

It was dark and stormy night; the sound of thunder filled the air as it began to rain. Daedalus Bridge lay in a mass of shadow. The only source of visible light came from a lightning bolt flashing across the horizon. Sounds of roaring engines could be heard from the highway through the pitter-patter of the rain and thunder, as two Duel Runners were racing across the bridge. The Duel Runner speeding ahead was red in color while the one that followed was jet black. The silhouetted rider on the pitch-black Duel Runner gave a gesture which indicated to the other rider that it was his turn.

(Yusei: 1200)

(Opponent: 3200)

He nervously put his hand on his on his deck and hesitated momentarily before drawing. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. Suddenly the rain and the storm disappeared and an image of a young lady with violet hair and amber eyes filled his head. His lips curved into a slight smile as he drew his card with this image in mind. He lightly turned it over in its fingers and his smile grew wider.

"This Duel is mine." He said as both players speed counters went up to 4.

"I discard one card from my hand to summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode."

(LV: 5 ATK: 700 DEF: 1400)

"Next, from my hand I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode and due to its special ability its attack points double for this turn."

(LV: 2 ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

(ATK: 900 → 1800)

"Now I tune my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior."

Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior both flew up in the air. Quickdraw Synchron then shone for a moment and then dissipated into five circular rings, looking like a cylindrical vortex. Speed Warrior then dashed and entered it, causing it to transform into two white orbs within the rings.

"I Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior" He exclaimed as the rings erupted into a beam of light from which Nitro Warrior appeared.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800)

"Now Nitro Warrior, attack him directly"

Nitro Warrior flew toward the duelist as fast as it could and hit the duelist square in the chest with a flaming punch. As the attack came into contact the rider was flung backwards momentarily, losing control of his Runner barely managing to maintain his balance.

(Opponent: 3200 → 400)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

The Duelist looked down at his display screen. His opponent had one faced down card still left to play but seemed hesitant to use it ever since he had set it early in the duel._"Could i be walking into a trap?" _He thought to himself.

The opponent drew a card and both their Speed Counters went up to 5. He outstretched a massive arm and the card that lay dormant for so long finally began to reveal itself. As the card activated the duelist ahead tried to catch sight of the mystery card but was only greeted by a sinister aura of darkness.

Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air. The duelist looked over his shoulder to see the horror that was chasing him. A dragon made purely of what appeared to be dark flames, its large wings torn and tattered. As it lifted its head to see its prey in front of him, its eyes glowed yellow.

The duelist instantly felt a tingling sensation in his right arm, as if someone were branding something on to it. He quickly lifted his sleeve to see what was happening, the arm was no longer burning but instead began to glow a crimson red. Lines began to form on his arm and began to spread out over his arm forming a symbol. The Duelist cried in agony as his arm shone more brightly now revealing the inscription of a dragon's head.

"_But how is this possible?"_ he thought himself as his mark throbbed painfully once again. He looked back and saw the dragon fly towards him. As it moved everything became engulfed in darkness the bridge, the road, Nitro Warrior and soon even he himself was swallowed by the darkness. He fell into nothingness, into a never ending stream of perpetual darkness as the dragon's roar turned into a sinister laugh which filled his head as he fell for eternity.

Just at that instant Yusei Fudo woke up. His face was covered in a cold sweat, his lungs gasping for air. He immediately looked at his right arm and noticed it was bare, no mark to be found. Only then could he breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream." he said to himself as he got up from bed rubbing his throbbing head.

Yusei looked at his clock and saw it was 2 the morning. He moved to his balcony to get some air to clear his head. He opened his balcony doors to the breathtaking skyline of Neo Domino City. _"That's the third time this week"_ he thought to himself as he leaned against the railing.

It had been a year since Team 5D's had gone their separate ways and Yusei had decided to stay and protect the City he loved so much. He began to think of his friends as he looked down at the city below. Images of Leo ,Luna, Jack and Crow filled his head. However as he began to think of Akiza, his mind froze. He began to think of the sweet smell of roses that filled the air whenever she walked by. He sighed heavily and changed his view from the city below to the stars above him, glittering like diamonds.

Yusei looked around the horizon until his eyes fixed upon a red star, shining more brightly than any other. His gaze fixed upon it and he continued to watch it intently as it slowly disappeared. His face grew firm and serious as his hand clenched into a fist.

"_That was the Star of the Crimson Dragon. Why is it back? Could it be our job is still not done?"_ he lingered there for a few moments mulling things over in his head. He stayed until his eyes grew heavy and began to close. He took one last look into the sky before moving back inside to go to bed.

Now sooner that Yusei left the sky began to grow darker and darker. It seemed as though a dragon made purely of crimson flames filled the sky. The Dragon soared through the clouds before coming to a halt and releasing an ear splitting roar. The Dragon began to shine brightly and then split into 6 beams of light and no sooner than it had appeared, it vanished.

* * *

><p><p>

What was the deal with the crimson Dragon?

Why was Yusei dreaming such an event?

All this will be answered soon. Please review


	2. Team 5D's

Hi everyone :)

I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my first chapter and I tried my best to put the second chapter up as soon as I could

* * *

>Here's Chapter 2 I hope you all Like it.<p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 2: Team 5D's

"WHAT!" said the sounds of two voices. The voices sounded as if from a distance and had a slight digital sound around the voices.

These voices came from two people, one looked tall and had bleach blond hair, his voice sounded as if he was British and was shown wearing a white jacket with two blue stripes on the shoulders sliding to the below end of it.

The other one seemed shorter than the other character on the screen. He seemed to be wearing a band on his head which caused his orange hair to hand up, looking like spikes. He looked skinny in appearance and was shown wearing overalls. The Overalls had numerous brands on them and next to him was an all black Duel Runner with a thin, long yellow line on the side of it, the hood looked as if the Duel Runner was a bird.

"I'm serious guys." Said Yusei as he began talking to the two people through what appeared to be a three-way chat. "I saw the star of The Crimson Dragon this morning. It seemed weird to me as well, but I never thought that I would see something like that.". Yusei then turned to the blond haired man, "What do you think about this Jack?"

"This seems weird to me as well, Yusei." Said Jack, he looked slightly confused, but also terrified of what might happen if it was true.

"Crow?" said Yusei as he turned to the other. Crow could only shake his head, "For once I have to agree with Jack Yusei, our work is done as signers. We're over. There is no wa-"

Just then Yusei was receiving an incoming video chat. The name and number were not recognized by the computer. Yusei accepted the request and in the video chat saw a beautiful lady. Her violet hair was long and flowing, not the way he remembered her, but to him, she looked beautiful. Her Amber eyes added a certain brightness to her as she smiled to see the face of Yusei one more time.

"Hey Yusei, it's been a while." Said the Violet haired girl smiling. Her voice smooth as silk.

"It's nice to see you too, Akiza." said Yusei, looking thrilled to talk to Akiza. "How are things in Germany?"

"I wouldn't know that right now Yusei." said Akiza as she giggled slightly, "I'm not in Germany right now."

"Then, Where are you?"

Akiza gave a bright smile to Yusei, a smile which Yusei loved so much about her, "I'm back in Neo Domino City." said Akiza as she gave a wink. "I'm currently here on conference and decided to see if you and I could meet up."

Akiza's last few words were imprinted in Yusei's head, it had been a whole year since both Yusei and Akiza had talked to one other, let alone meet each other after the incident the night before they left. Yusei remembered that night as if it was yesterday. He entered the old workshop to find Akiza there, waiting for him and also waiting to convince her feelings for Yusei. However before she could tell him, she stopped.

They then began to talk about the day they met and how sad they were of being far away from each other. It was at that moment Yusei held her hands and she held his. They looked in each others eyes, all that they could see were the reflections of one another before they said goodbye.

Their hands slowly parted away from each other as they lost their eye contact as well. He wished to lean in and kiss her in the moment of perfection upon them, but alas he found the restraint and promised her they will meet again soon. In his heart he knew he was right.

"Earth to Yusei." yelled Akiza as he got in touch with reality.

"You know if now isn't a good time I can always-"

"No, it's fine Akiza." Said Yusei, finally grabbing sight of what just happened, "Where do you wanna meet up?"

"I'll meet you by your place in an hour. I still gotta get to my parents place and settle down."

"Okay, see you then."

the chat then got disconnected and Yusei returned to the chat with Jack and Crow.

"What was that all about Yusei?" asked crow, confused on the event, "It's not like you to-"

just then to beeps came from both Jack and Crow, sounding like a beeper or phone. Turned out both Jack and Crow's beepers went off. As both of them read the message, the were both looking thrilled at the news.

"I'm comin back to Neo Domino City baby!" yelled Crow with huge excitement, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jack began mimicking his excitement in a humiliating method and tried to calm Crow down which was successful.

"I got the same message too, I guess this means that Team 5D's is going to have a little reunion in their hands." said Jack as he gave a smile to both of them.

Yusei couldn't believe what just happened, however, he was delighted to see that all his friends were finally returning to Neo Domino City after a long time.

"That's great guys. I hope to see you all soon."

"I'll see you in an hour, Yusei." said Jack as he signed off the chat

"I'll be there quicker, no need to worry." Said Crow as he signed off as well

Yusei couldn't keep in his excitement any longer. He went towards his bed and opened a drawer which contained a lengthy belt which contained two boxes in it. He quickly took out the belt and put it on.

Yusei then opened up one of the boxes and took out one of the cards and began to stare at it. The card showed a white dragon with wide spread wings. The background of the card was shown as stars in the sky as the dragon is flying inside it.

"I don't know what happened last night, and I don't know what the dream I had meant, all I know is that I'm finally seeing my friends after a whole year." Yusei put the card back in his box and looked out the window which showed him a view of a clear blue sky

"_Maybe now I can finally tell Akiza."_ thought Yusei as he saw the sky.

* * *

><p><p>

Wow Team 5D's is finally gonna get back together

Does that mean that Yusei will tell Akiza or will Akiza tell Yusei?

Chapter 3 will be up soon :)


	3. Welcome Back

Hi everyone I'm back

I actually would've had this chapter up sooner but I had a busy schedule today and also huge writer's block. :P

* * *

>Enjoy chapter 3. I hope you like it<p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

More than an hour had passed since Yusei had talked to Jack, Crow and Akiza last. He spent that time trying to upgrade his Duel Runner with the new engine that he had been working on since they all parted.

Suddenly, he heard a roar of an engine coming from outside. It sounded familiar from him, the sound became louder and louder and eventually came to a halt. Yusei looked thrilled to hear that sound, he could tell by the sound who showed up first.

"_Looks like Jack was the fastest."_ Thought Yusei as he finished the work on his Duel Runner. He walked out and saw a white Duel Runner waiting in front of the entrance. The Duel Runner had no wheels, except for the circular pattern of the Duel Runner which appeared to be the wheel, or wheels in this case. The Rider wore a long white jacket with blue stripes coming down from the shoulder side. The Rider took off his helmet and was revealed to be Jack.

"Hey Yusei, I see you haven't changed." said Jack, looking at Yusei's condition. Yusei looked dirty and had small oil stains on his shirt and also he wasn't wearing his blue jacket, which showed Jack what Yusei was doing to pass the time.

"Is the Duel Runner working fine?"

"Yeah, just needed to upgrade it's engine a little."

"Same old Yusei.", Jack said with a little laugh, "So how have you been holding up? Still seeing if you can pull out some new strategies?"

"You know me too well, Jack." said Yusei with a smile. He opened up his mail box and found an envelope in it. He began reading the address and his eyes widened.

"I got something."

"What is it?"

Yusei opened up the envelope and found a piece of paper. He opened up the piece of paper and noticed that a card fell out of it, it was seen facedown on the floor. For a moment Yusei ignored the card and began to read the letter.

_Dear Yusei,_

_Luna and I have great news for you. Our Dad hit a job in Industrial Illusions here in London and his cards are at the top of the market right now. At that moment we began to think that maybe we should give you something as a thank you for what you did for us during our days as Signers. So we decided to give you our Dad's recent Speed Spell._

_We hope you like it and that it will be of great help to you. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Friends,_

_Luna and Leo_

"It's from Luna and Leo." said Yusei as he was reading the letter, "They want me to have a card their father made for me in Industrial Illusions."

Yusei picked up the card and looked at the card carefully. The card showed an image of an odometer showing 4 speed counters, the same one that's in Yusei's Duel Runner, on one side of it. The other side showed a deck of dueling cards from which two cards were seen coming out of the deck.

"They gave me this card to thank me for what I did for them."

Jack took a look at the card as well, the sight of the card caused him to give out a whistle as he read the card's details, which was, to jack, an amazing Speed Spell. Yusei, at that moment put the card in one of his deck boxes which he keeps in his belt.

"HEY GUYS, SORRY I'M LATE!"

Yusei and Jack turned to the direction of the voice. They could see a black Duel Runner, in the shape of a bird, heading towards their direction, the rider was wearing a black helmet which had a transparent yellow visor on it. The rider stopped in front of Jack and Yusei, got off his Runner and took off his helmet. The Rider was none other than Crow Hogan.

"What did I miss?"

"A sneak peek at a new card in Yusei's deck." said Jack, in a bragging type of mood. This caused Crow to lose his temper. Jack knew that these sort of things make Crow mad, but Yusei seemed enjoyed by this, seeing his friends back together, even though it didn't start off as he planned it would.

"Wait a minute." said Crow, looking rather confused as he looked around. "Jack's here, Yusei's here, I'm here, that only leaves-"

Suddenly a car began to approached them in a hurry, Yusei was the only one who could tell who the car belong to. The car came to a halt and out of the car, came out the same beautiful Amber eyed girl that Yusei talked to a while ago. Yusei's eyes were not believing what they were seeing as she came out and walked closer to the rest of the team. His heart couldn't take it any more. He walked further to her and soon they stopped in front of each other face to face.

"Hey Yusei."

"Hi Akiza, great to see you again."

Akiza smiled, blushing slightly as she turned her eyes away from his face. She then began to remember the night before they said their goodbye, and started regretting it ever since.

Crow jumps into the conversation, startling both of them.

"I got an Idea." said Crow, looking at Yusei, "Why don't you and I have a duel. You know, to celebrate the return of Team 5D's."

Yusei looked at Akiza, who looked happy and nodded, "This is something I would actually like to see." she said, smiling at him, "We can all see how much better you've gotten from last time."

Yusei smiled and turned to Crow, he took out his deck and walked towards his Duel Runner to get his Duel disk. Jack looked impressed at this. This was the first time Crow went against Yusei since they reunited back at Satellite. To Jack, this would be something worth seeing.

"You ready Crow?"

"You know it Yusei."

both of them prepared their decks and placed them in their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both yelled and they duel of friends began.

Wow! This is gonna be a duel worth seeing... or on this case reading :P

I actually had the duels for this story planned after the first chapter (yea im a nerd...but a good looking one :P) so the next chapter will be up faster I promise :)

please review.


	4. Reunion Duel

Hello all my lovely readers

This is it, the duel never before seen in 5D's

* * *

>Hope you all like it<p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 4: Reunion Duel

Crow and Yusei placed their decks in their duel disks and drew the top five cards of their decks, both of them impressed by their hands.

(Yusei: 4000)

(Crow: 4000)

"I'll start." said Yusei as he drew his card. Yusei looked at the card he drew, Shield Warrior and glanced at the other cards in his hand. "I summon Shield Warrior in Defense Mode." said Yusei as Shield Warrior appeared, the shield tried to cover himself.

(LV: 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 1600)

"Next, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Crow draws his card and smiles, "I activate the spell card, Black Whirlwind. Now whenever I normal summon a Blackwing monster, I get to add another from my deck to my hand, as long as it's attack points are less than my monster. Now I summon Blackwing – Sirocco The Dawn in attack mode." A ray of light appeared on the field and Sirocco appeared out of it.

(LV: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 900)

"When you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can normal summon him from my hand. Now for my Black Whirlwind, since Sirocco has 2000 attack points, I can add Blackwing – Breeze The Zephyr to my hand. Now Breeze's ability activates. Whenever he is added to my hand outside my draw phase, I get to special summon him on my side of the field." continued Crow, Breeze the Zephyr immediately appeared on the field.

(LV: 3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 300)

"Next I special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing – Bora the Spear from my hand by their ability." at that moment both blackwings Gale and Bora appeared on the field.

Gale: (LV: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 400)

Bora: (LV: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800)

"Now I tune my Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr with Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in order to Synchro Summon-"

Both Breeze and Sirocco flew up in the air. Breeze turned into three circular rings, properly alined in the form of a passage way. Sirocco instantly flew into the passage way and turned into 5 spherical orbs which eventually became a beam of light.

"BLACK WINGED DRAGON!" yelled Crow. As the beam of light disappeared, a ferocious Dragon appeared from it. It's wings expanding widely, looking as if it has multiple wings.

(LV: 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600)

"Now I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon Blackwing – Armored Master." continued on Crow, Gale and Bora repeated the same process as Breeze and Zephyr and out of the bright light, Armored master appeared, with it's wings expanded.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700)

"Now Armored Master will wipe out your Shield Warrior."

Armored Master charged for an attack at Shield Warrior. The impact of the Blackwing's claws on his shield caused it to break and Shield Warrior was instantly destroyed.

"Black Winged Dragon, attack him directly." Crow commanded. Black Winged Dragon flew forward with it's mouth open. Suddenly, a scarecrow appeared and caused the dragon to stop his attack.

"You may have improved a lot, Crow." said Yusei smiling, "But you forgot about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card. Thanks to this, I can negate one of your monster's attacks and instead of going to the graveyard, it's set back facedown." The scarecrow return into the card and the card was re-set on the field.

"It seems Yusei still uses his old tricks." said Jack as he watches the duel. Hearing his sentence, Akiza felt as if she was about to burst.

"Yusei may be using the same strategies." said Akiza looking at Jack, "But Just remember their the same strategies that he used to beat you."

Jack lost his temper at that moment, "He may beaten me all those times, but I'm still the champ."

Akiza couldn't do anything else but sigh. _"Same old Jack."_ she thought.

"It's my move now." said Yusei as he drew his card and smiled to see a trap card. "I set one card facedown and summon Sonic Chick in defense mode.". Sonic Chick immediately appeared on the field with it's wings covering it's head as it looks down. "I end my turn."

(LV: 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

Crow then draws his card, "I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North in attack mode.". A flock of snow turned into a small orb and Blizzard appeared from it.

(LV: 2 ATK: 1300 DEF: 0)

"I activate it's ability, allowing me to summon Bora the Spear from my graveyard in Defense mode." Bora the Spear appeared as a spirit from Crow's graveyard and was summoned on the field in defense position.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800)

"I tune my Blizzard the Far North with my Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armed Wing in attack mode." . Blizzard turned into the circular gate and Bora entered it. As the light, which formed, faded, Blackwing Armed Wing appeared on the field.

(LV: 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000)

"Since I have 3 Blackwings on my field, I can now activate my Delta Crow – Anti Reverse from my hand. Now all of your set cards are destroyed.". Continued Crow.

"Not so fast, Crow. I reveal my Starlight Road Trap card. When you activate a card's effect that destroys 2 or more cards on my field, I can negate and destroy it. Then, summon Stardust Dragon on my side of the field." Said Yusei. Crow's trap card was removed from the field and glittering stars appeared from nowhere and Stardust Dragon emerged.

(LV: 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

Crow began to smile, enjoying every moment of this duel. Yusei felt the same way.

"Now Armored Master will attack your Stardust Dragon. Since it can't be destroyed by battle, Stardust Dragon will be gone in an instant."

"I remove my Shield Warrior from the game. When That's done, none of my Monster's can be destroyed by battle this turn."

"But My Armored Master's Wedge Counter is still in effect. I remove it from Stardust, causing it to lose all it's attack power."

(ATK: 2500 → 0)

"Black Winged Dragon, destroy Stardust Dragon."

"I reveal My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now your Attack is negated."

"That may be, but Now my Armed Wing can attack your Sonic Chick." said Crow, his Blackwing Armed Wing flew high in the air and targeted Sonic Chick. At that moment he charged for an attack from the sky.

"Since Blackwing Armed Wing is attacking a monster in Defense mode, he gains 500 more attack points and you still take damage equal to the difference."

(ATK: 2300 → 2800)

Crow's Armed Wing charged an attack on Sonic Chick, but it wasn't destroyed.

(Yusei: 4000 → 1500)

"Not only did my Shield Warrior help me out but so did Sonic Chick's ability." said Yusei, "Whenever Sonic Chick is attacked by a monster whose attack points are 1900 or more, it can't be destroyed by battle."

"You actually do think before you make a move don't you Yusei?" asked Crow, amazed by every move that Yusei made throughout this duel. Yusei only nodded and continued to look at the cards in his hand. _"I just need one more monster to turn this duel around."_ Yusei Thought.

"I end my Turn." said Crow. Yusei placed his hand on the top card of his deck and closed his eyes, hoping that he would draw the card he needs. He drew his card and flipped it over to see a monster with zero attack and defense points. _"Perfect."_ he thought to himself.

"I summon Attack Gainer in attack mode." said Yusei, a small bolt of light struck the field and Attack Gainer was seen on the field.

(LV: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Now I tune my Attack Gainer with my Sonic Chick in order to summon Formula Synchron.". Attack Gainer turned into one circular gate and Sonic Chick jumps into it. Out of the light a race-car looking warrior appears out of it.

(LV: 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 1500)

"Next, I tune my Formula Synchron with my Stardust Dragon."

Formula Synchron, unlike all other Tuner monsters, didn't turn into circular gates. Instead, it transformed into a hollow version of itself and shot a beam of Light on Stardust Dragon. Stardust could be seen getting slightly bigger and also it's body began to transform.

"I Accel Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon."

The Light around Stardust Dragon vanished and Shooting Star Dragon emerged on the field.

(LV: 10 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500)

"No way." Said Crow, amazed that the sight of Shooting Star Dragon on the field as it let out a roar.

"Now I activate Attack Gainer's ability." Continued Yusei, "When Attack Gainer is used for a Synchro Summon, I can decrease one of your monster's attack points by 1000. and I choose your Black Winged Dragon."

(ATK: 2800 → 1800)

"Next I reveal my Synchro Strike trap card, since I used two monsters to summon Shooting Star Dragon, he gains 1000 more attack points."

(ATK: 3300 → 4300)

"That's more than enough to wipe out my monsters." said Crow, but he eventually had a smile on his face. "Too bad you can only attack one of my monsters."

"That's where my Shooting Star Dragon's special ability kicks in." Yusei talked back, "Now I get to draw the top five cards of my deck, and I get to attack the amount of times equal to the number of tuners I draw."

Yusei draws the top five cards of his deck which revealed to be Junk Synchron, Junk Attack, Urgent Tuning, Descendent Lone Star and Debris Dragon.

"2 tuner monsters. That means that my Dragon can now attack twice this turn." Said Yusei. Shooting Star Dragon let out another roar and suddenly a blue and red colored versions of him appeared on the field, and the original one was nowhere in sight.

Crow looked horrified at that sight, "Oh No!" he yelled.

"Now Shooting Star Dragon, attack Armed Wing!" commanded Yusei. The Blue Dragon quickly charged at Armed Wing, and with the Dragon's claws, Armed Wing immediately shattered into pieces.

(Crow: 4000 → 2000)

"Now Attack Black Winged Dragon end this duel." continued Yusei. The blue version disappeared and the red one charged for an immediate attack on Black Winged Dragon, both Dragons fought with their might but eventually Black Winged Dragon was destroyed in a flash of blinding light.

(Crow: 2000 → 0)

"Wow!" said Jack, looking astonished, "I never thought that Yusei would pull off something as hard as that."

Akiza was silent, a smile was on her face as she saw the last attack. She placed a hand on her chest and looked at Yusei with heart and gave out a sight. _"I had no doubt."_ she thought to herself.

Looks like Yusei still knows his way around the Dueling field :)

please leave a review on what you think of this duel and let me know if you want to see another one and i'll post it up after the story is done.


	5. It Begins!

Hello everyone again

Recently I have been getting a lot of reviews and for that I am grateful that a lot of people love my fanfic.

* * *

>Chapter 5 is up! YAY! Lol. Have fun.<p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Singer's Calling

Chapter 5: It Begins!

Yusei runs towards Crow and helps him up. Both of them had a smile on their faces, they obviously enjoyed the duel. Each turn brought back memories of how they used to duel in the World Racing Grand Prix and how they won every duel they faced throughout their lives.

"That was AMAZING!" yelled Crow, still in excitement from the last turn. "I can't believe you manage to Accel Synchro without riding your Duel Runner. How Did you manage to do that?"

"Let's just say...I had inspiration." said Yusei, smiling.

Akiza and Jack were still watching from afar. Jack was still in complete shock, whereas Akiza, however, was perfectly calm. Her heart filled with joy seeing Yusei win, but she still wondered if it was only joy that filled her heart.

It was clearly obvious that Akiza had feelings for Yusei since their duel in the fortune cup. It was Yusei who made her realize that she shouldn't be afraid of others. Not only that, Yusei had told her that she was beautiful. Those words had been spinning in her mind ever since.

"What do you think about it Akiza?" asked Jack.

Akiza immediately snapped back to reality, looking confused as she heard Jack's question. "I'm sorry Jack. What did you say?" she asked, still looking confused.

"I wanted to know what did you think about Yusei..." were the only words that Akiza heard from Jack. Akiza was back on board her train of thought, and began thinking of the time before they departed. She desperately wanted to tell Yusei what she felt about him, but something stopped her from doing so. Now even she doesn't know what stopped her.

"Stupid!" She said out loud with anger. The burst of anger from Akiza caused Jack to jump in fear and move a bit away from Akiza.

"Look, I know that I don't support Yusei as much as I should, but that doesn't mean that you scare the life out of me." said Jack, still a little frightened from her anger.

Akiza turned to Jack, her face turned crimson. "Sorry Jack, I was just thinking bout something else." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment and putting a smile on her face.

Yusei and Crow immediately came towards them afterwards and both Crow and Jack began chatting about the duel, which eventually turned into an argument on how Crow should have actually played in the duel.

Yusei and Akiza were left facing each other. There was nothing but silence between them for a while and only a little bit of eye-contact. Akiza's heart began to beat faster every single time she looked at him and whenever he looked at her, she was breathless and speechless. However, she could not explain what was happening to her, but she suddenly came to one solution – love.

Yusei was feeling a sudden warmth in him whenever he looked at her. Her beauty had always overwhelmed him in a way he couldn't explain. He wanted to say something to her, but he remained speechless at her sight. He could still smell the scent of roses around her, which always had calmed Yusei down.

"that was an amazing duel, Yusei." said Akiza, smiling at him. The duel was an excitement for everyone, especially Yusei.

"Thanks, Akiza." said Yusei, smiling back.

"Yusei..." said Akiza, blushing more than ever. "I wanted to tell you..."

Before Akiza could finish her sentence, Yusei began to feel agonizing pain. His right arm began feel a burning feeling. He quickly grabbed hold of his arm, but the pain was too much to bear that Yusei was on his knees, grunting in pain.

"What's wrong Yusei?" asked Akiza, scared of what's happening to Yusei. Just seeing him in immense pain was enough to make Akiza's heart to sink. Jack and Crow had heard his grunts and they managed to reach Yusei in time to see what happened. Yusei opened the sleeve of his right arm and the sight astonished everyone around him.

Yusei's arm began to form a picture in bright red color. The image formed a head that resembled that of a dragon. Crow, Akiza and Jack were all shocked to see it.

"You weren't kidding, Yusei." said Jack, still couldn't believe it. "So you actually did see the Crimson Dragon last night."

"What!", asked the confused and scared Akiza.

"It doesn't matter right now.", said Yusei, still trying to endure whatever pain he has, "We gotta find out what's causing all this and fast."

At that moment, the sky immediately darkened and the pain was suddenly gone. Yusei could finally get up on his feet, but the mark of the dragon was no longer shining, instead, it was placed in his arm like a birthmark. All of them looked up in the sky and saw the same mark in the sky, it was the only light source in the sky.

"So let me get this straight," said Crow, "We come back after a year and in less than half an hour the world looks like its about to end because of one of Yusei's hunches."

"That's what it looks like Crow." said Jack, still scared.

"Man, did I miss this place." said Crow, in a sarcastic tone.

"Now is not the time to joke around." Said Yusei, "The mark is coming from the old Crash Town district, we could get there in about an hour if we ride now.". Akiza looked confused, "But there is one problem you know.". Yusei looked at Akiza and showed an "Obvious" kind of look, "let me guess... You don't have your Duel Runner."

"Nice of you to notice." said Akiza, sounding slightly angry. But Yusei was not worried, he simply let out a smile and opened the garage. The only thing visible was the view of an object shrouded in a cloth. He removed the cloth and Akiza, especially, was astonished. It was a Duel Runner.

"Wow! Yusei... it's..."

"Now's not the time, Akiza." Said Yusei, sounding very serious, "We've got work to do so we should really get going."

Akiza felt disappointed by what Yusei said, but she understood the situation. Now was actually not the time to get soft with one another. With determination, Akiza put on her helmet and got on her Duel Runner as others got on theirs.

* * *

>"Lets Ride!" yelled Yusei and Suddenly all four Duel Runners drove off at great speed.<p><p>

I'd say that was an epic ending wouldn't you say?

But I wonder how this story will end? A very interesting question

Chapter 6 will be up soon

Note: do me a favor and read chapter 4 again and this time play the epic draw music from the subbed episodes when u read Yusei say "Perfect". I thought it was epic but I wanted to hear your POV. (got carried away and couldn't remember to put this on chap 4)

enjoy! :)


	6. Memories Left Forgotten

Hey everyone

I would like to apologize to everyone for making you all wait so long for my chapter. I had the biggest writer block of my life :P. also I had to help my bro with some business he and I have been working on.

Fingers crossed we get the deal :P

Here's Chapter 6 enjoy!.

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling<p>

Chapter 6: Memories Left Forgotten

The ride to Crash Town was long. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza were now in the middle of nowhere. The only thing in plain sight was the view of the desert and heavy sand flying by as they ride. As they were riding, the image of Jack appeared on Yusei's screen.

"Hey Yusei, how much longer until we get there?" asked Jack, sounding rather obnoxious. Yusei could see the anger, but he had other things in his mind right now – Akiza.

"Why are you asking, Jack?" asked Yusei, "You've been there before. Weren't you paying attention when you came to rescue me and Kalin from Lotten?"

Yusei remembered that event well and the travel towards Crash Town brought back more memories of his experiences there. None of the events were actually worth remembering, especially when he sent to the mines or was almost trapped in a cave. In short, he never would've thought that he would ever set foot in that place ever again.

"Did you hear me Yusei?" yelled Jack. Yusei finally paid attention and was also angry.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME DO DO THIS!" yelled Yusei. It was so loud that both Crow and Akiza could hear it from a distance. Jack was terrified by Yusei's reaction, this was actually the first time that he had ever seen Yusei this angry. Jack immediately disconnected from Yusei's screen, which in a way, calmed Yusei down.

Akiza was suddenly scared as well. Something about Yusei's reaction had caused her to both worry and be confused. She could see Yusei's eyes through the visor of his helmet. The eyes were not showing rage alone, but also showed remorse and fear. She instantly found out that Crash Town, to Yusei, wasn't an ordinary visit to a friend.

"_Yusei,"_ thought Akiza. Whenever she would place that name in her mind, she felt safe. She suddenly knew that she wouldn't be in trouble as long as she keeps feeling they same way.

"_Yusei, I wish I could help."_ thought Akiza, the flare of remorse in Yusei's eyes immediately pierced in her mind. _"If only I knew what was wrong."_. But in her heart, she felt she knew what was wrong.

After a short while, Yusei and the others finally reached Crash Town. The town was no longer deserted, but the area finally seems to be crowded with people. More people than Yusei remembered. But it wasn't enough to make Yusei forget the tragedies the town caused.

Jack, Crow and Akiza could see the rage in Yusei, but Akiza was still worried. She had no idea what happened in the city which caused Yusei to be in such anguish. Yusei finally turned to the team, sounding rather worried.

"Okay, we gotta find out what caused that light." said Yusei as he pointed at the symbol on top of them. As they stared at it the light began to slowly fade and glow brighter every-time. "We need to split up so we can cover more ground."

"I'll go with you Yusei." Said Akiza suddenly. Yusei was astonished at the quick reply from Akiza which caught him directly off-guard.

"I think it's a good idea." said Yusei.

"Fine, I'll go East and see if I can find anything." Said Jack. Crow suddenly pointed towards his left.

"Then I guess I'll go West." Said Crow as he walked in the direction he was pointing at.

"You better not get lost Crow!." Yelled Jack.

"Only an Idiot would get lost in a place like this." Said Crow, trying to counter Jack.

"The statement still stands." said Jack, sounding confident as he walked towards the East.

Yusei laughed. Akiza was smiling as well. She loved it when Yusei laughed, it reminded her again about the time they said goodbye. It was a smile she surely would never forget.

"We better get going before the light fades." Said Yusei as he walked towards the North. Akiza followed from behind, wondering how she would understand what he's going through.

Over a half hour has passed and both Yusei and Akiza had found no sign of the mark anywhere, or have heard anything from Jack and Crow. Exhausted, Akiza found a bench and sat there, leaving Yusei wondering around.

"You should sit down and relax as well you know." Said Akiza, hoping she could calm Yusei down. But Yusei paid no attention and continued searching.

"We gotta find the source before something happens." Said Yusei, sounding rather angry.

"Why do you hate this place so much?" said Akiza as she got up and walked towards Yusei.

What?"

"I want to know why you hate this place so much." Said Akiza as she got closer.

"It's...complicated." said Yusei, preventing the memories from striking. Akiza finally held his hand, the warmth of her hand calmed Yusei down. "Try me." she said.

Yusei, after a while of hesitation finally explained everything to Akiza, how he was tricked into coming here to save Kalin when it was actually to dominate the city. How Lotten trapped them in a mine and even almost tried to kill them.

Akiza was in absolute shock. The story caused her to hold Yusei's hand tight, causing Yusei to lean forward to Akiza.

Akiza's heart began to beat faster than before, she felt as if she knew what she had to do. She leaned in, closing her eyes. She could feel Yusei's lips about an inch way from hers, she knew this would be a moment she would never forget.

"Hey Yusei!" Yelled Crow from a distance. " You're not gonna believe this, but we found something."

Yusei and Akiza quickly departed from each other. Akiza was blushing dark crimson, she had her chance, but she blew it.

"What is it Crow." Asked Yusei.

"We found Kalin." said Crow.

"WHAT! We're on our way." Said Yusei as he began to run towards Crow, Akiza followed from behind.

The moment was forgotten.

Well that's all for now. I hope I didnt disappoint anyone.

I would like to once again apologize for taking so long to post this chapter up. I'll try to bring the other one up faster.

Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. One LovesOther Defends

Hi Everyone!

I am once again really sorry for taking soo long in writing this I had soo much stuff to do and also I just finished my mid-terms so yea

Here's Chapter 7. I hope it was worth the wait :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 7: One Loves...Other Defends.

Yusei and Akiza finally reached Crow and Jack. But Kalin was no where in sight. Nothing was seen except a barren land. Crow and Jack's face was in sadness, they couldn't even speak.

"What happened?" asked Akiza, looking at both Crow and Jack, but they couldn't answer. Crow and Jack were still in depression, looking at the barren ground. Akiza immediately began analyzing the ground and found a card, face-up on a pile of sand. The monster was a Synchro known as Infernity Doom Dragon.

It wasn't the sight of the card that shocked Yusei, but what was with the card. Behind the card was a stone tablet that was left to stand with the pile of sand – It was a tombstone for a grave. On the tombstone was written as follows:

"Here lies Kalin. A good leader, a trusted friend, a great duelist."

The sight of the tombstone brought Yusei to his knees. Suddenly tears began to fall from his eyes, he began to hope that these tears could shield his eyes from the horror which is right in front of him – it didn't. It only made the situation much worse.

Akiza's heart began to sink. She could not bear to see Yusei like that. She felt as if she knew what Yusei was going through right now, but she had difficulty in explaining it to Yusei. All Akiza could do was sit by Yusei and try to help him out.

Akiza then began to look at the tombstone, the darkness which covered the sky made it almost impossible to look at it properly...even to read it. Akiza tried hard to look at the tombstone and discovered something that brought her to shock.

"How is that possible?" yelled Akiza as she examined closer. Crow, Jack and Yusei heard her yell and were all suddenly confused.

"What is it, Akiza?" Asked Yusei as he wiped away his tears.

"The Tombstone says that he died ten minutes ago." said Akiza. As she looked at the others, all she could see were the shocked expression on their faces. Yusei then examined the tombstone and suddenly his sadness became rage.

"You're right." Said Yusei as his hand slowly turned into a fist. "But if he died a while ago..." Yusei then got up on his feet and began to look around. "then the one who buried him might be close by."

"I'm afraid he's long gone Mr. Fudo." said a dark and deep voice from afar. Jack and Crow began to look around to see where the voice came from – but no one was close by. The small laugh could be heard, and as it increased, the darkness in the sky began to grow darker.

Yusei's arm began to hurt again, he could see his signer mark glow red and began to glow brighter as the sky was becoming darker. The pain in Yusei's arm as the light of the mark became brighter was just too much for Yusei to handle.

"Yusei!" Yelled Akiza as she saw Yusei's pain and the brightness of the mark.

"Yusei Fudo!" said the same dark voice. Suddenly lightning filled the sky as the darkness grew. "You wield something I desire, and I will not rest until I achieve it!"

"Just who do you think you are!" yelled Yusei as he held his glowing signer mark, but there was no answer. Suddenly from the shrouded sky came a figure slowly hovering to the ground."My name is Xile."

The figure seemed human but was suddenly glowing dark red symbols from his hands and his chest. Akiza and Yusei had difficulty reading those symbols at first, but Yusei immediately realized what those symbols were.

"The Signer marks!" yelled Yusei. Immediately Akiza, Jack and Crow were all stunned, they could not believe that someone else could get their hands on the marks.

"Yes, I do have the Signer marks." said Xile as he came closer to them. "However I don not have all of them." Xile then pointed at Yusei's arm. "For some unexplainable reason, the signer mark you possess cannot be obtained from you unless I defeat you in a duel."

Akiza suddenly felt scared, she knew those last words would trigger something in Yusei's mind. For some reason, Yusei had a flare of anger in his eyes.

"What's in it for me." Asked Yusei, his anger suddenly raging.

Xile began to smile, _"You fell right for my trap."_ he thought. "Well Yusei, it's quite simple really." Instantly both Yusei's and Xile's Duel Runner appeared next to them. "If I win, I shall obtain you and your friends' spirits along with your mark."

"And what if I win?" asked Yusei. The look in Xile's eyes showed Yusei that something wasn't right.

"If you happen to win the duel..." Xile raised his hand and stretched it in front of him. The hand was empty at first but after a while, the hand began to glow dark and a deck appeared from no where in his hands. "...Then I'll bring back your friend."

"Kalin?" asked Yusei in disbelief, all Xile could do right now is nod. Yusei immediately got onto his Duel Runner and prepared his deck.

"Lets have some fun!." said Xile as he waved his fingers in an odd manner. Suddenly, everyone found themselves near Daedalus Bridge. At that moment, Xile, without warning, jumped onto the Bridge and began to ride.

Yusei, at first furious, accelerated his Duel Runner as he jumped on the bridge and began to chase Xile. Akiza was suddenly more scared than ever. _"Good Luck Yusei."_ were the only words in her mind.

On the bridge, both Xile and Yusei are almost neck-in-neck.

"Activating Speed World 2 field spell." Yelled both Yusei and Xile as both their field spells were activated and their life points were suddenly set.

(Yusei: 4000)

(Xile: 4000)

"Lets Ride!" Yelled Yusei as both him and Xile drove off further into the bridge.

* * *

><p><p>

Now it's time for the duel of Destiny

Since I already have the duel planned writing the chapters wont take long I promise.

Chapter 8 will be up in a jiffy :) please review


	8. Daedalus Showdown

Hey everyone

As I promised I got the next chapter up as fast as I could...I'll try my best the do the same for the other chapters. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 8: Daedalus Showdown

Both Xile and Yusei began to draw their cards and their speed counters are at 0.

"My move, Xile!" said Yusei as he drew his card. Yusei had a smile on his face afterwards, "From my hand, I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode and end my turn." yelled Yusei. At that moment a small ball of light entered the field and Junk Synchron emerged.

(LV: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 800)

"Is that the best you can do Yusei?" said Xile, sounding rather disappointed as he drew is card and both Xile and Yusei's speed counters went up to 1.

"I expected more from you, Yusei." Xile looked at his card and a grin came to his face. " Now I'll summon Chaos Fiend in attack mode." said Xile. A dark demon appeared to the field in the form of a skeleton creature.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300)

"_A stronger monster?"_ thought Yusei._ "This is not good."_

"Now Chaos Fiend, attack with Devil Slash." commanded Xile. The Chaos Fiend charged at Junk Synchron with his claws, causing Junk Synchron to be destroyed.

(Yusei: 4000 → 3900)

Yusei suddenly felt pain in his chest, which made him lose control of his Duel Runner for a moment. Eventually, Yusei regained control, but still had pain. " I felt the pain." Yusei screamed, " What's going on here."

All Xile could do right now was laugh in amusement. "Did I forget to mention..." said Xile as he sped up to reach Yusei "..Whenever you will take damage, your heart will suffer pain. If you lose the duel, which you will, your heart will stop, allowing me to successfully take your Signer mark."

Yusei was in complete shock at that point. His Duel was not only a chance of revenge, but now a risk of his life as well.

"Oh and did I forget to mention my Chaos Fiend's special ability?" asked Xile with a smirk on his face. "Whenever my Chaos Fiend Destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.".

Yusei was now in disbelief as Chaos Fiend jumped in the air with it's claws and slashed through him. The pain was too much for Yusei's heart to bear.

(Yusei: 3900 → 2600)

"Yusei's in a tight spot right now." said Crow, "There's no way he can lose that much life points in one turn."

Akiza was suddenly worried, _"I can feel Yusei's pain."_ She thought to herself.

Back on Daedalus Bridge, Yusei was in extreme pain as well as having difficulty breathing, _"I gotta find a way around this."_ he thought.

"Unfortunately, I have to discard one card from my hand in order to keep my monster on the field." continued Xile as he send one card to the graveyard and picks up two more cards from his hand. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"_His monsters are too strong." _thought Yusei as he prepared himself to draw a card. _"I gotta find a way to destroy it."_ Yusei immediately draws his card. Both Xile and Yusei's speed counters went up to 2.

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." yelled Yusei. A giant beam was instantly shot from the card and Max Warrior entered the battle field.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)

"Now my Max Warrior will attack your Chaos Fiend. Thanks to his special ability, he gains 400 attack points when he's about to attack." said Yusei as Max Warrior charged for an attack.

(ATK: 1800 → 2200)

Max Warrior attacked the fiend with his staff. The demon let out a cry before it shattered into dust and was destroyed.

(Xile: 4000 → 3200)

"Alright!" yelled Crow. "Now Yusei's gonna turn the duel around."

"Don't be so sure." said Jack, sounding rather neutral.

"Why should I"

"Watch and you'll find out."

As they looked, Yusei had a disappointed look on his face. "Unfortunately after he attacks, my monster's original attack points are halved." said Yusei as Max Warrior returned to his field and shrunk in size.

(ATK: 1800 → 900)

"_He didn't activate his facedown cards so I don't think they're much of a threat."_ thought Yusei. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"FOOL!" yelled Xile as he drew his card. "Summoning monsters will only delay your defeat.". Both Xile and Yusei's speed counters went up to 3. Xile looked at his card and his rage became a smile. "Allow me to show you what I mean. I summon the All-Powerful Chaos Masked Forger in attack mode.". Instantly a dark vortex appeared out of nowhere and a masked demon appeared on the field, it's body was a spirit.

(LV: 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"How could you summon a level 6 monster without sacrificing?" asked Yusei, sounding rather confused.

Xile felt joy in summoning this creature, "It's quite simple really." said Xile, "When I have a monster in my graveyard whose level is equal to my monster, I can normal summon this summon immediately without any tribute.". Yusei was now in complete shock.

"There's more to my creature, Yusei." continued Xile. "My Forger takes the form of the monster that's in my graveyard, as well as it's attack points." Xiel took out the monster in his graveyard. The monster had 2300 attack points and was a card Yusei feared – Infernity Destroyer.

"No!" yelled Yusei, "You'll pay for that Xile!"

Xile didn't listen, instead, he watched as the monster took the form of Infernity Destroyer, Masked Forger was becoming stronger as it tranformed.

(ATK: 0 → 2300)

"Now Masked Forger, Attack with Hell Blaze!" Commanded Xile. The monster charged in great speed, on course to attack Max Warrior.

"I reveal my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap Card." said Yusei. "Now your monster's attack is negated."

Xile was calm and simply raised and moved his hand to the direction of one of his facedown cards, "You've triggered my Trap Card, Curse of Hell. This card negates and destroys all trap cards u activated this turn.". Immediately Yusei's Scarecrow disappeared from the field and Masked Forger destroyed Max Warrior. Yusei Suddenly felt intense pain in his heart.

(Yusei: 2600 → 1200)

"Oh No! YUSEI!" yelled Akiza in fear. She felt the pain that Yusei just went through, slowly..she felt weak as well.

"Unfortunately my monster destroys itself as soon as he attacks." said Xile as his monster slowly disappeared from the field. "I end my turn."

Yusei was now in such intense pain that he can't even concentrate. _"I've got to do something fast."_ thought Yusei, _"If I don't...I'm done for."_

* * *

><p><p>

Wow looks like Yusei;s in a tight spot right now. Chapter 9 coming soon

P.S: Chaos Fiend, Curse of Hell, and Chaos Masked Forger are all my original design. Do tell me what you think of them :)

plz review.


	9. A Nightmare on Daedalus

Hi everyone

I got an update as quick as I could so I hope you all are satisfied with my story so far. :)

Here's Chapter 9 have fun :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 9: A Nightmare on Daedalus

The darkness in the sky began to give out thunderous roars, as both Xile and Yusei raced on and dueled on Daedalus Bridge. The thunderous roars suddenly became flashes of lightning bolts, as if trying to strike the bridge. Slowly it began to rain heavily on the bridge, making Yusei have difficulty in controlling his Duel-Runner.

(Yusei: 1200)

(Xile: 3200)

"It's your turn, Yusei." Said Xile with some amusement in his tone, "It will be your last."

"_I gotta draw something good fast."_ thought Yusei as he placed his hand on his deck. Suddenly the rain and the storm disappeared and an image of a young lady with violet hair and amber eyes filled his head. His lips curved into a slight smile. He drew a card and both Xile and Yusei's Speed Counters went up to 4. He turned the card around in order to see what it was. Suddenly a smile came on his face.

"I discard one card from my hand in order to draw Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode." said Yusei as he discarded a card from his hand and suddenly Quickdraw Synchron entered the field.

(LV: 5 ATK: 700 DEF: 1400)

"Next, from my hand, I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." continued Yusei as Speed Warrior appeared on the field and dashed around Yusei.

(LV: 2 ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Now my Speed Warrior's special ability activates." He continued, "On the turn he is summoned, his attack points are doubled." Instantly, Speed Warrior felt a surge of energy around him, making him feel powerful.

(ATK: 900 → 1800)

"Now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Speed Warrior in to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior" said Yusei as Quickdraw Synchron transformed into 5 green circular rings. Speed Warrior, seeing the rings, began to race towards them and jumped in, turning him into 2 tiny spherical orbs. Instantly, a light shone on the orbs, which ultimately became a giant blast.

"LET'S REVV IT UP!" he yelled as the light disappeared, revealing Nitro Warrior standing tall in the air.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800)

Xile was silent as Nitro Warrior entered the field. His only reaction was an evil smile on his face. _"Everything is going according to plan."_ he thought.

"Now Nitro Warrior, Attack him directly!" commanded Yusei, Nitro Warrior flew towards Xile as fast as it could and hit the duelist square in the chest with a flaming punch. Xile felt no pain and his smile grew wider.

(Xile: 3200 → 400)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." ended Yusei. He then came to a realisation that Xile still had a facedown card on the field. _"Could I be falling into a trap?"_ he thought to himself.

"You're a fool, Yusei!" said Xile, with utmost excitement. "By attacking my life points directly, you allowed me to unleash the ultimate evil." Suddenly the card facedown slowly rose up. The image on the card was the Crimson Dragon being dragged into a vortex.

"What is that?" asked Yusei, sounding rather terrified.

"This is my Carbon Copy Trap Card." Said Xaile with pleasure. The Signer marks on his body suddenly began to glow and disappeared to form a dark vortex.

"This card can only be activated when I take more than 2000 points of damage in one attack and if I have less then 1000 points after that." Continued Xile. "Now all I have to do is remove two of my 'Chaos' monsters from my graveyard." Xile then took out two monster cards from his graveyard. "I'm pretty sure Chaos Fiend and Chaos Masked Forger will do nicely."

Yusei gasped in horror. He could not believed that he fell for a trap, "He wanted me to attack him." he thought to himself. All Yusei could do now was wait and see what would happen next.

Chaos Fiend and Chaos Masked Forger appeared on the field and entered the dark vortex formed around Xile. Suddenly a roar could be heard coming out of that dark vortex.

"Behold your demise, Yusei!" said Xile as he pointed towards the vortex. "Meet The Carbon Dragon."

Instantly, A dragon made purely of what appeared to be dark flames appeared from the vortex, its large wings torn and tattered. As it lifted its head to see its prey in front of him, its eyes glowed yellow and let out an earth-shattering roar.

(LV: 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000)

Yusei, at the sight of the creature, became terrified. But something struck in Yusei's mind. He felt as if he has done this before, _"Why is this all so familiar?"_ Yusei thought. Suddenly Yusei felt burning pain on his hand. He quickly looked at his hand and saw that his Signer mark began to glow the brightest red.

"_This is exactly like that dream I had last night." _said Yusei in shock._ "That means..."_

"Now Carbon Dragon." Said Xile. "Attack Yusei's Nitro Warrior and bring me victory!". Instantly the dark dragon's eyes glowed bright yellow as he turned into flame. The flame surrounded Yusei's Duel Runner and Nitro Warrior. In a few second, all that could be heard was Yusei's screaming from the pain.

Crow, Jack and Akiza could not bear to see the sight. Akiza suddenly fell to her knees and began to cry. She could feel the pain Yusei was going through.

"YUSEI!" she yelled as the flame continued to surround Yusei.

Sorry to end it there but I really wanted to do a cliff-hanger :P

chapter 10 will be up in bout a week or so (sorry to disappoint but I got a lot of work to do...but I'll see if I can do it sooner.)

please review.


	10. Unexpected Truth

Hi everyone

I would like to apologize for posting this chapter up late...also I have noticed that none of my main reviewers are reviewing anymore. :(

I am trying my best to post these chapters up as fast as I can. I can't balance school and this anymore. Thankfully the story is almost done. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 10: Unexpected Truth

The flames around Yusei seemed to be fighting against each other as they grew more vicious. Akiza, as she saw the flames, felt as if she was losing everything in that flame – Her strength, her will, even her love. She began to feel her life was empty once again.

Jack and Crow were suddenly saddened by what happened. Jack even began to tear up. Crow, as he looked at the flames with anguish, noticed something that made him feel much joy.

"The flames are fading, guys!" Said Crow, sounding excited. As Akiza saw them disappear, all she had in her heart was fear. _"please be safe." _she thought as a tear fell from her eye.

Xile, on seeing the flames vanishing, felt frustrated. He looked at the signer marks he had obtained and suddenly realized what had happened. A smile came to his face, "This will be interesting." he said, sounding as if he anticipated it.

Eventually the flames disappeared and Yusei was seen still riding, but had a lot of injuries. His Nitro Warrior was still on the field as well, but it seemed as if both Yusei's and Nitro Warrior's energy were

taken away from them by the attack.

"Wh-What just happened?" asked Yusei, sounding weak.

"It seems that your will is too strong for me to destroy that easily." said Xile, sounding both disappointed and curious. As he drew his card, both speed counters went up to 5. "also since my Carbon attacked the turn it was summoned, you only take half the damage, and your monster is not destroyed."

(Yusei: 1200 → 600)

Xile looked at his card and was disappointed. "Unfortunately, because I attacked you the moment I summoned Carbon Dragon, I have to end my turn immediately and discard my entire hand to the graveyard." Said Xile as he sent the cards in his hand to the grave.

Yusei placed his hand on his deck, but before he drew, he noticed something that terrified him. Dark energy surrounded Xile along with Carbon Dragon reacting to the signer marks present with him already. Yusei was now confused.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"My Carbon Dragon's second special ability." said Xile, laughing, "Now that I sent all the cards from my hand, I now gain 800 life points for each card I sent to the grave...And I sent 5." Xile burst with laughter as the shadows increased his strength.

(Xile: 400 → 4400)

Yusei could not believe what was happening._ "how can I stop him now?"_ thought Yusei. That was the only thought in his mind all of a sudden.

"And now for my Carbon Dragon's third special ability." continued Xile. "My monster can no longer be destroyed by battle, unless you have a monster whose attack points are equal or more than my life points."

Crow, Jack, Yusei and Akiza were suddenly terrified. Akiza's anguish became too much for her to handle. Yusei, on looking at the Carbon Dragon, began to wonder, _"There is one card in my deck that can beat it."_ thought Yusei. _"I just hope I draw it now."_

Akiza's heart began to beat faster, _"Yusei." _she thought as Yusei was on the verge of drawing the card.

"XILE!" yelled Yusei as he held the top card tightly, "I will defeat you! And I believe that this card is the key to my victory!"

"Don't be so sure Yusei." said Xile, his voice sounding amused, "Everything is already foretold by my master. This world shall perish?"

"Your master?" asked Yusei. His grip on the card was suddenly gone as Xile's words brought Yusei's attention to him.

"Correct! My master has powers far beyond your comprehension Yusei." continued Xile, "How do you think all four of you got together in the first place?"

Suddenly Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza were in total shock. Both Jack and Crow's Vacation turned out to be a part of his plan. They did not want to believe it, but unfortunately, it was right in front of them. They couldn't escape from it.

"It seemed that the power of one of the Signer marks lived within you Yusei." Xile continued, "And my master knew that all that was needed to revive it was to put your friends in danger. Which is why master killed Kalin. And your friends you ask? Simple. Once they are destroyed, I will have full power over the marks forever."

Yusei's grip on the card returned as Xile finished explaining. "I will not allow you to do that!" Yelled Yusei, "My friends have always been there for me..." Yusei lifted the card slightly, as if it was in position to be drawn. "...And This time..." Yusei's grip was tightened as he prepared to draw. "...I'm there for THEM!" Yusei held the card with great force and drew it.

Yusei felt a warm sensation on his arm. As he looked, he saw the signer mark on his hand, glowing brighter than ever before. "I know what I must do." thought Yusei as he flipped his card in order to see it.

Akiza, as she watched, felt a warm feeling in her heart. "You can do it Yusei!" Yelled Akiza. " GO GET HIM!"

Yusei turned the card successfully. On seeing the card, a smile appeared on his face. "This is it, Xile." Said Yusei as he looked at Xile, "I drew the card I need to win this duel!"

That's about it for the chapter. I hope you all liked it :)

Note: If you find it confusing so far, you are always free to send me a PM and I will answer them as soon as I can :)

Chapter 11 up soon!


	11. The Turn of Destiny

Hey all, As I promised here is the final chapter of my story, Yea the Final Chapter! So I hope you all enjoy it. I'm * sniff * really gonna miss * sniff * writing this * sniff *

I Hope * Sniff * You Enjoy it * sniff *

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 11: The Turn of Destiny.

"This is it, Xile." Said Yusei as he looked at Xile, "I drew the card I need to win this duel!". Instantly both Xile and Yusei's Speed Counters went up to 6.

"What!" yelled Xile, sounding completely shocked. "That's impossible, not one card alone can defeat my beast."

Yusei had a smile as he showed the card he drew to Xile. The card showed an image of an odometer showing 4 speed counters, the same one that's in Yusei's Duel Runner, on one side of it. The other side showed a deck of dueling cards from which two cards were seen coming out of the deck.

"I activate the Speed Spell – Destiny Draw!" yelled Yusei as the card appeared on the field. The sight of the card Yusei played reminded Jack how he got it...a letter from Leo and Luna.

"What good will that pathetic little card do?" asked Xile, sounding disappointed at the move.

"Win..this..duel." replied Yusei, "All I have to do is give up all my Speed Counters, and in return, I get to draw cards equal to the number of Speed Counters I gave up." Suddenly, Yusei's Speed Counters dropped from 6 to 0 and Yusei drew 6 new cards.

"All you did was wasted your turn!" said Xile, "You have no Speed Counters, so you can't do anything."

"Think again, Xile!" Said Yusei, a smile was on his face. "Destiny Draw also allows me to activate as many speed counters I have in my hand, without the need of any Speed Counters, as long as I remain to the number of Speed Counters I just had ."

"That's Impossible!" Xile yelled.

"Then how am I doing this. I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton." said Yusei, "Now I get to draw two cards from my deck, but I have to discard one card from my hand." Yusei drew his cards and discarded one from his hand.

"Next, I reveal my Graceful Revival Trap Card, to bring back my Speed Warrior from the graveyard." Immediately the card disappeared and Speed Warrior emerged.

(LV: 2 ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Now I summon Hyper Synchron from my hand. And thanks to the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my graveyard, when there is a Tuner monster on my side of the field, Quillbolt Hedgehog is brought back from the graveyard in Defnce mode." Continued Yusei as both Hyper Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on the field.

Hyper Synchro: (LV: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 800)

Quillbolt Hedgehog: (LV: 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Your group of pathetic monsters don't stand a chance against me." said Xile as he looked at the monsters

"Not yet they're not!" said Yusei. "I tune Hyper Synchron, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog together in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" instantly Hyper Synchron transformed into 4 circular rings, allowing both Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior to enter it. As the transformed into beams of light, Stardust Dragon emerged.

(LV: 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Also, thanks to Hyper Synchron, he now gains 800 attack points." continued Yusei as the spirit of Hyper Synchron entered Stardust Dragon, increasing his power.

(ATK: 2500 → 3300)

"As strong as your creature may be, it still isn't strong enough to destroy my creature." Yelled Xile, "You just wasted your turn!"

"I never do anything without a reason, Xile." Replied Yusei, with two more cards in his hand, "These two cards will help me. First I play the Speed Spell – Power Baton. Now by sending Drill Synchron from my deck to the graveyard, my Nitro Warrior gains 800 attack points." Instantly Nitro Warrior felt strength flowing in him.

(ATK: 2800 → 3600)

"Also Since I activated Speed Spells, my Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points." continued Yusei

(ATK: 3600 → 4600)

"Now I play the Speed Spell – Deceased Synchron. This card allows me to Synchro summon from my graveyard, as long as I remove the monsters from play." Continued Yusei, Instantly spirits of Max Warrior and Junk Synchron appeared on the field and entered a small vortex.

"I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" Yelled Yusei. Suddenly a wind of Rose petals appeared from nowhere and Black Rose Dragon was seen on the field, letting out a roar.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)

"How did Yusei get Black Rose Dragon?" Asked Crow as he saw Jack's shocked expression. Akiza only had a smile on her face as she saw her dragon on the field. _"I'm glad it helped."_ she thought.

"Now Nitro Warrior, destroy Carbon Dragon!" commanded Yusei. Nitro Warrior went for a Quick charge, smashing through Carbon Dragon and destroying it. Xile's face had nothing but absolute shock.

(Xile: 4400 → 3800)

"But when my Dragon is destroyed in battle, you take half the damage I took." said Xile as Yusei felt pain in his heart, almost making him lose control of his Duel Runner.

(Yusei: 600 → 300)

" IT doesn't matter to me! Now Black Rose Dragon, Attack!" Yelled Yusei as Black Rose Dragon expanded it's wings and a whirlwind of roses attacked Xile.

(Xile: 3800 → 1400)

"No! That's not possible." yelled Xile as Stardust Dragon slowly made position for an attack. Stardust Dragon's eyes began to glow bright blue, causing Yusei's glowing mark to slowly them.

"It's Over for you Xile!" Said Yusei as he turned his Duel Runner around, able to see the frightened look on Xile's face. "Now Stardust Dragon! Finish him off with Cosmic Flare!" he commanded. Stardust Dragon opened it's mouth as a small flare energy grew bigger and was shot at Xile.

"NO!" yelled Xile as the flare hit him. It was the only sound that could be heard. After the attack passed, his Duel Runner collapsed on the ground, with Xile next to it.

(Xile: 1400 → 0)

Yusei stopped his Duel Runner next to Xile and got off. He saw that Xile was slowly disappearing, although what he didn't understand was why was he laughing. As he saw him laughing, Jack, Crow and Akiza were seen on their Duel Runners heading towards him

"You Fool!" said Xile as he continued to laugh, "You only made my master stronger! Every time time I die, he will regain energy!"

"In that case," said Yusei, as Akiza got off of her Duel Runner and stood next to Yusei, "Tell your master that if he ever tries to destroy Neo Domino City, he'll have to go through me and my friends first."

Xile didn't reply, he just kept laughing until eventually he disappeared.

Akiza looked at Yusei in confusion, "Do you really think you'll be able to defeat him Yusei?" Akiza asked.

Yusei looked at Akiza with a smile on his face, "I can do anything...As long as I have you and my friends by my side."

Akiza felt her heart race, she slowly leaned in towards Yusei and gave him a kiss. Yusei, who didn't know happened, kissed her back. They both felt that a piece of their life was complete.

"It's about time!" said Jack as he saw it from a distance with Crow.

"Can somebody tell me what happened? Because I'm lost." said Crow. All Jack could do was sigh in disappoint as the darkness disappeared and the Sun was glowing brightly on both Akiza and Yusei.

Akiza and Yusei broke their kiss and looked up at the beautiful sky, knowing that everything they fought for brought an end to Xile's evil-doings and connected two hearts together.

Do you really think I'm that terrible of a writer to end it there? :P

I have ONE more chapter to write and I'll post it up as soon as I can. I really loved writing this story and I hope everyone enjoyed. :)

Chapter 12, The Final Chapter, coming soon!


	12. Promise To a Friend

This is it. The final chapter of my story.

I hope everyone enjoyed my fan-fic and I hope for all of you to read my other stories

Chapter 12...enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 12: Promise To a Friend

The Day was bright and sunny, the rays of the sun, even during the hot summer day, seemed refreshing. On the barren ground was nothing but, what seemed to be a tombstone. The sound of running engines could be heard from the distance and was quickly getting louder.

Eventually The sounds came to a halt from two Duel Runners. Yusei was seen jumping out of his and walked towards the tombstone. As he sat in front of it, he read what was written:

"Here lies Kalin. A good leader, a trusted friend, a great duelist."

Looking at the tombstone, a tear fell from Yusei's eyes. Accompanying him was a young woman with beautifully flowing Violet hair and Amber eyes. She walked towards Yusei and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you think you'll be fine, Yusei?" the woman asked. Yusei felt silent as he looked at her. Her Amber eyes were enough to take away his sadness and anger. A smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, Akiza." Yusei replied, looking into Akiza's eyes, "I'll be fine.". Akiza gave Yusei a small peck on his cheek as she watched him look at the tombstone. She could feel something was troubling Yusei. She looked down at the ground and saw that Yusei's hand was in the form of a fist.

"Yusei!" said Akiza, wondering what was happening. Yusei ignored.

"I wish I was there..." said Yusei, tears still falling to the soil of Kalin's grave. Akiza could feel the amount of anger inside Yusei and was scared. "...I should have been there to stop it from happening!"

"It's not your fault, Yusei." said Akiza, in an attempt to try to calm him down.

"I know, but still.." continued Yusei, "He was my friend...And I wasn't there for him!."

Akiza was silent, all she could do was watch Yusei's other hand slowly turn into a fist, picking up some of the sand from the ground in the process.

"I promise you Kalin!" said Yusei, "I will find whoever did this to you and make him pay! No one can harm my friends and get away with it."

Akiza, after hearing Yusei's determination, had a smile on her face. She helped Yusei up and gave him a kiss. Yusei suddenly felt calm, as if he forgot he was doing just a while ago. To him, Akiza had this type of miracle.

"You know, I always wondered." Asked Akiza, "What's your inspiration?"

Yusei ignored the question. He slowly gave Akiza another kiss. She didn't know what just happened, but at the same time, she didn't really care.

"_You're the one...my inspiration."_ thought Yusei as he continued kissing Akiza. Akiza broke the kiss and had a small smirk on her face.

"Well if you don't want to tell me." said Akiza as she prepared her duel disk. "Then I guess I have to duel it out of you."

"Do you really think dueling me is going to make me tell you?" said Yusei as he prepared his.

"I know you well enough, Yusei."

"Well then.." instantly the duel disks were ready.

(Akiza: 4000)

(Yusei: 4000)

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted, and the duel began.

* * *

><p><p>

Yea sorry for the chapter being short, I was out of ideas :P

I would like to thank Seeker Heart and konamiXkatya23 for their support from the beginning. I hope to see you all soon :)

NEXT: Duel Academy decides to host a tournament and invites the top three graduates to participate, but Jaden receives an invitation as well, allowing him to reunite with Alexis, but how was Jaden invited?

LATER: The Shadow Realm was reborn. But seems to be stronger than before, what is new power? Will the team end it without the help of the Pharaoh?

SOON: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Clash of The Duelists (Read other stories to understand.)

**Note:** Every story that I will write will depend on pure FACT. These will not be events that I make up just to write a story. Therefore everything I write will be linking with each other through the anime series as well (Although If I go out of character during my stories, a point out would be appreciated.)

Thank you all so much for your support. Happy Reading! :)


	13. Yusei vs Akiza Bonus!

Hello Everyone! I'm back!

I'm glad I got a lot of positive responses to my story. Thank you all. As a token of my thanks. I present you with this bonus chapter. I hope you all will like it. :)

* * *

><p><p>

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling

Chapter 13: Yusei vs Akiza (Bonus!)

Akiza and Yusei both drew their five cards, Akiza, with a smile slowly appearing on her face, was quite impressed with her options.

"I'll start" she said as she drew her card. "For starters, I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode.". Instantly a bright light brightened the field as Twilight Rose Knight appeared, ready to attack.

(LV: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"Now I activate my Knight's special ability." Akiza continued, "When he is summoned to the field successfully, I can summon another plant monster from my hand." Akiza carefully looked at the cards in her hand and finally picked one. "I summon Violet Witch in attack mode!" she yelled as a young sorceress with a violet gown appeared on the field.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200)

"Now I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Violet Witch." Akiza continued as the knight transformed into three circular rings which were circling the Violet Witch, transforming her into 4 tiny spheres of light. Eventually those Spheres caused a beam of light which across Akiza's side of the field.

"I summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" she yelled as a rose petals began to fall from above. Wings were spread across the field as te dragon gave out a terrifying roar.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)

"I end my turn, Yusei." she said playfully, "It's your turn."

Yusei drew his card, but he did not bother looking at the card. Somehow, he knew that this turn...was the last turn of the duel. The card was still in his hand...it was exactly what he needed.

"From my hand, I activated the Spell Card Tuning." said Yusei, "This card allows me to add a 'Synchron' Tuner monster from my deck to my hand, As long as I discard the top card of my deck to the grave. I choose my Junk Synchron." After adding Junk Synchron to his hand, Yusei sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard.

"Next," Yusei continued, "I summon my Junk Synchron in Attack mode." Instantly Junk Synchron appeared from a flash of light.

(LV: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 800)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of light appeared from Yusei's graveyard and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on the field.

(LV: 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Thanks To Junk Synchron being a Tuner monster, I can bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard in defense mode." Yusei explained. "But my turn is not done yet. Next, I discard one card from my hand in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode." he continued as Quickdraw Synchron made it's appearance to the field.

(LV: 5 ATK: 700 DEF: 1400)

"Next, I activate the ability of the Level Eater I discarded." Yusei continued, "Now by decrease one level of my Quickdraw Synchron, I can summon my Level Eater to the field in attack mode."

Suddenly a bug-type creature, in the form of a spirit, exited Quickdraw Synchron's body, allowing the creature to take form.

(LV: 5 → 4)

(LV: 1 ATK: 600 DEF: 0)

"Now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Level Eater and Quillbolt Hedgehog..." said Yusei. Quickdraw Synchron transformed into four circular rings, changing Quillbolt hedgehog and Level Eater to a total of 3 glowing spheres."

"I Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior!" Yelled Yusei as Nitro Warrior took shape from the bright beam of light.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800)

"Next, I play the Spell Card Double summon, so I can summon Max Warrior to the field in attack mode." said Yusei as Max Warrior appeared on the field.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)

"Now since I played a spell card, My Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points." continued Yusei.

(ATK: 2800 → 3800)

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Max Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Archer!" yelled Yusei. Junk Synchron transformed into circular rings and Max Warrior transformed into spheres. Out of which Junk Archer was formed.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000)

"I activate Junk Archer's ability." continued Yusei, "I can remove one of your monsters from the game from one turn."

Akiza was now in shock. Black Rose Dragon was the only monster she had out on the field. She could not believe what was about to happen.

Instantly Junk Archer's arrow was shot at Black Rose Dragon, causing the creature to disappear with the blink of an eye.

"Nitro Warrior, attack!" yelled Yusei as Nitro Synchron went for the attack, hitting Akiza hard.

(Akiza: 4000 → 200)

"Now Junk Archer, attack and end this duel." commanded Yusei as Junk Archer aimed his Arrow at Akiza and launched it, causing Akiza to fall back to the ground.

(Akiza: 200 → 0)

(Yusei: 4000)

After the duel, Yusei ran towards Akiza, hoping things were okay. All he could hear was laughter, the smile on Akiza's face made him really happy.

"You've gotten a lot better Yusei." said Akiza with a playful wink.

Yusei just smiled. As their eyes locked, they slowly leaned in for a kiss. Throughout the whole duel, Akiza was certain she would remember this moment the most.

* * *

><p><p>

There you go. I hope everyone liked it.

I'm sure a lot of you have read my other story ideas as well. I will write them over the summer with my 2 supporters of this fan-fic (surprise!). Any questions or details about them before-hand, feel free to PM me.

NEXT: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of a Duelist.

LATER: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Rage of Shadows.

SOON: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Clash of The Duelists.

Enjoy :)


End file.
